Joker x reader oneshots
by jokersbabygirl16
Summary: these are smut and are also on my wattpad. enjoy and tell me what you think and if i should make more.


This story is also on my wattpad. This is a smut, just to let ya know. Please leave constructive feedback and request oneshots for me to add to this. or if youd like me to do a full fleshed out story let me know.

Jokers girl

You woke with a start, your alarm blasting you back into consciousness. You groaned under your breath as you smacked the snooze button. It had been a long night, your feet and arms ached from all the crazy dance moves you had done. And for what? To get his attention?! Why did you crave that so damn bad... your brain worked a million miles an hour until you finally decided to roll out of bed at 7pm even though your alarm blared for you to get up an hour ago. Working nights sucks if you actually like sunlight, good thing you dont. Laughing to yourself you get into the shower.

You step out and dry your self off, wrapping your hair in a turban as you search for the outfit you wanted to dance in. You decide on black heels and a blood red corset with a raven black bra and bottoms to match that barely covered your ass. Looking in the mirror you bit your lip thinking about how mistah J would look at you. You Threw your light blonde hair into pigtails and did your makeup carefully. Glancing at the clock you frown. 8:05. Your five minutes late leaving your house.

"Fuck it." You say to yourself with a giggle as you grab a long jacket and leave your house.

As you approach the club your heart starts beating fast, your hands feel clammy. "Why am I so damn nervous?" You think as you walk through the door. Then you see him standing there watching the girls already on stage. He looks bored with them, then he looks over at you. The door shutting must've got his attention. That wide Joker smile spreads across his face and your stomach does a little flip. Oh how he makes you melt. You take off your jacket and toss it onto the nearest chair looking back into his steel blue eyes. He licks his lips and motions for you to come to him. A smirk on your face you walk to him owning his hungry gaze.

"Yes mistah J?"

He grabs your wrist, pulling you close to him. His eyes lapping up your body.

"Your late y/n!"

His words were a hot metal and your insides convulsed.

"Sorry daddy J."

You flash him a seductive smile, obviously catching him off guard. His eyes, oh how they give him away.

"Get on that stage now y/n!"

He barks the order before slapping your ass hard. Moving you forward. You look over your shoulder at him, his body looking ragged sends electric through you.

"Yes daddy J."

You see him growl under his breath as he sits back down in his chair. You bite you lip and walk confidently up to the stage. The girl who was up there previously just got done and was now taking a man for a private dance. You took a deep breath as you walked up the small staircase. The lights seemed to shiver as they switched for you. They dappled the stage with bright reds and dark blues, and greens. All your colors. Your song came trickling through the large speakers all over the club. You bit your lip and closed your eyes for just a second feeling the beat seep into your body and take over as you wrapped your body around the golden pole. Your eyes open and immediately lock onto his hot icey blue ones. Hes restless watching as your body grips the pole lifting up and then dropping so tantalizingly low, all for him. The music is coursing through your veins and his eyes chew hungrily on your body. You bite your lip as the end of the song draws near. You grip the pole your body covered in a light layer of sweat. You pick yourself up and your upside down, your legs wrapped around the pole, your back arching beautifully and you look at him with a smirk before twirling around so your back is towards him, dropping down the pole, you look back to see his white knuckled grip on his cane. The music fades and you stand, the men cat call and whistle as you walk away, his eyes burning a hole into yours, never breaking that intense gaze.

As you walk towards your Joker you feel rough hands on your waist and your spun towards them. Some big guy you dont know has you in a death grip dragging you away from your mistah J. You clench your teeth and try to pull away but hes too strong.

"Lemme go you creep!!"

You scream at him before a loud gunshot slices through the loud music. Joker laughs loudly and you turn to see him, holding a smoking gun. His laugh gets louder and louder before he yells

"Hands off my girl!"

He stops laughing and opens his arms for you and you run to them. His strong arms wrap around you protectively and he whispers into your ear.

"Your mine, kitten."

You smile and nod up at him, at your mistah J.

"Come with me to the back doll face, ive been waiting to tear you apart all night long."

His voice in your ear, his breath hot on your neck. It makes you melt and you follow happily as he leads you by your wrist to his room here in the club.

He throws you down onto the bed in the room and is all over you with his cool metal teeth biting and sucking hungrily. You gasp as he unclips your bra practically tearing it off your body. He bites down on your breast roughly, hard enough to bruise. You cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Mistah J!"

He growls in your ear and whispers seductively "Call me daddy J, princess." He drops his jacket onto the floor and stands back seemingly admiring you. You bite your lip as your eyes tear across his chisled body taking in every tattoo and scar. He reaches into his black jeans and pulls out his knife quickly slicing through your corset, it falls off of your body and he grabs it throwing it across the room.

"Daddy J what'd ya do that for."

He purrs and rolls his head back at the sound your voice. He shoves you back onto the bed his teeth raking across your breasts, down your stomach too your panties, which he bites and rips from your body. You moan softly, and he laughs.

"Like that? You naughty little girl."

He grabs your breasts and gently twists your nipples in his fingers. Your back arches as you moan. He shivers and smacks one of your breasts easily causing you to gasp. He leans over you kissing you roughly, biting you lip before exploring your mouth with his hot tongue. He starts biting and sucking hard on your neck, "he wants to show everyone your his girl." You think as he shoves you down into the bed trailing one hand down to where you need him most. He swirls one finger around your clit, teasing you. You toss your head back as he inserts one finger quickly thrusting it in and out of you. You almost scream out in pleasure.

" Your so wet for me baby girl, how bad do you want me?"

He purrs into your ear and you moan out "please daddy J, I need you so fucking bad!"

He laughs pulling his finger away and licking it. He stands back up, slipping out of his pants and boxors, revealing his large throbbing member. You bite your lip wanting it all. He motions for you to come to him, curling one finger towards himself. You crawl quickly to him.

"Daddy J?"

He grabs your pigtails and moves your face closer to his member and you start sucking greedily. He holds your hair tightly as he thrusts into your mouth making you gag.

"Blow job with handle bars!" He laughs to himself before pulling you away and tossing you back onto the bed. He drops his head between your legs his tongue lapping up your juices, you squirm and run your handsthrough his dark green hair. He growls pleased and you feel his teeth brush your clit making you gasp before he sucks on it passionately. He inserts 2 fingers into your tight pussy moving them slowly in and out of you. You groaned as he worked you closer and closer to climax.

"Oh fuck daddy J."

You gripped his hair tightly and felt him moan against you, he pulled away and looked at you, his eyes dark and hungry. He grabbed your ankles and threw them upwards before inserting his tip into your tight cunt. You moan out loudly.

"What is it doll face? What do you want?"

You look up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Please fuck me daddy J, pretty pretty please."

He rolls his head back as he thrusts all the way inside you, making you scream.

" Oh your so good kitten. Mmm and so damn tight!"

He starts thrusting slowly deeply driving you wild. You dig your nails into his back bringing blood. That sent him over the edge. He started thrusting faster and harder. You felt that knot start to form deep in your stomach.

"Oh fuck daddy J im close." You moan out and he growls into you ear.

"Not yet y/n. You dont cum until i say you do."

You bit your lip as the feeling inside you grew and grew as his thrusts got sloppily. He smacks your ass and grabs it.

"On your knees!"

You do as he says quickly and he thrusts even deeper than before pushing your face into the bed as he smacks your ass leaving dark red handprints.

"Thats right doll face, scream my name."

He growls as he wraps one hand around your neck squeezing slowly.

You bite your lip and choke out a loud moan for him, the pain and pleasure driving you to the edge.

"Daddy J!"

You cry out and he grabs your hips hard enough to leave dark bruises later.

" Come for daddy." He purrs and you let loose, your walls tightening around him. He moans and pulls out grabbing your hair and pulling your face to his dick cumming in your mouth and you swallow greedily. He breathes heavily and you look up at his sweat slicked skin. "Fuck hes so damn sexy." You think as he collapses in the bed beside you. You cuddle closer to him and he wraps his arms around you.

"I love you daddy J."

He smiles laughing breathlessly.

"Love you too, doll face."

Soooo what'd you guys think? Is it any good??


End file.
